Shifting Bonds
by Kai Maciel
Summary: Naruto wanted to save Sasuke, his best friend, his cool rival, the person who he strived to be. He would do anything to have him back. However, when Sasuke is regressed into a helpless, amnesiac baby, Naruto becomes sadden and frustrated. How can he accept this Sasuke when he's not the person he knew anymore? One Shot
1. Sadness and Sorrow

**This is a small one-shot. It will only have two parts.**

**It's connected to my other fic "Phoenix Rising" and also included in the plot, but I want to know how it stands as a separate story (it's the Memory Special chapters) in subtle differences.**

**Keep in mind that Naruto is not the most patient person, this story shows a bad side of him.**

**And yeah! The title is a reference to the song from Naruto OST.**

**_Kuso_ means "Fuck it" or "Damn it" or "Shit"... you get the idea.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Sadness and Sorrow**

悲しみと悲哀 (_Kanashimi to hiai_)

_Months after the Fourth Shinobi War, October 19th_

"Over there!"

"Where?"

"Five miles towards west!"

The large group of ninjas jumped quickly through the large branches of the trees. The moon above them was the only source of light on that cold autumn night.

A pack of dogs led the ninja group, running on the floor with their noses on the lookout for any known odor. After all, this was a search mission.

Haruno Sakura jumped from branch to branch next to her sensei, Kakashi. Both exchanged glances occasionally and nodded before concentrating on the way forward. That mission meant too much to them...

The dogs stopped and the group jumped in front of them.

"We've reached the village" Pakkun said, turning to Kakashi.

Everyone stared at the ruins of which once had been a beautiful village at the foot of a mountain. The houses still smelled of ash and smoke despite having burnt for almost three months. From what the ninja could observe, less than ten houses were still standing.

"Pakkun? Can you smell them?"

The dog shook his head sadly.

"Nothing... I can't smell Naruto or Sasuke..."

Sakura lowered her eyes, but didn't make a single sound. That didn't mean anything, she thought, after all… they had been there a long time ago. Obviously, their scent would have disappeared.

"Keep looking" Kakashi ordered. The dogs disappeared immediately in all directions. "Kiba! Think you can find some clues? "

Kiba jumped from Akamaru's loin and looked around with a concentrated expression.

"Even if they were here, it's been months" Kiba said. "The odds of finding a trail are virtually nil."

"Unfortunately, this is the last place we know that Naruto and Sasuke were seen" said the copy ninja. "There are no more tracks, so we must content ourselves with this village. Hinata... I know that it is unlikely, but..."

Hinata nodded.

"I understand! _Byakugan_!" the young kunoichi cried, looking for signs of life and chakra through the village.

Sakura remained quiet, staring at Hinata as she searched for the slightest sign of Naruto's presence. The search party included her, Hinata, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and other ninjas who had made a point to come in search of Naruto... alive or dead.

_"Not dead! He cannot__be dead!"_Sakura thought. The idea that Naruto had left alone to fight and eliminate Sasuke was... unthinkable. What he was thinking? Why didn't tell her?

The answer was obvious... he didn't want her to intervene or to see what would happen. Naruto, like always, was thinking about her happiness. He didn't want her to see her two teammates fight to death. Or to see the man she loved die.

_"But you didn't have the right to keep me in the dark, Naruto! I'm not the same innocent little girl you knew when I joined Team 7. I changed. I am a ninja. And... Even I understand what needs to be done. Sasuke-kun… is not coming back. "_

Hinata's white eyes widened and she gasped. Sakura turned to her comrade.

"What did you see Hinata? Was it Naruto? Was it Sasuke-kun? "

Hinata shook her head.

"There are two people living in this village… but they are not ninjas..."

"Survivors?" Neji asked.

"That's weird" Shikamaru continued. "Sasuke didn't let anyone live in the other villages."

"We'll have talk to these people," Sakura suggested promptly. "They may have information on what happened!"

Following Hinata, the group moved quickly through the streets until they found a half burnt destroyed mansion.

"They're in there," Hinata said.

Kakashi moved slowly, ever mindful of a trap or a surprise attack. However, a scrawny boy came out of the mansion and stared at the Ninjas.

"Hello" Kakashi greeted carefully.

The boy didn't answer. He was pale and his eyes were blank and surrounded by dark circles.

_"He looks like a zombie. This child was obviously traumatized by something… or someone"_ Kakashi thought. "Do you live here, young man? Are you staying in this house?"

The boy continued to stare at Kakashi as if he couldn't really see him.

"Kosuke!" a woman exclaimed, running out of the mansion and pulling her son against her. "Stay away! Don't you dare touch him!"

The woman was dirty and her clothes looked ragged. But the more worrying was the look of despair and madness in her hollow eyes.

Kakashi stepped back and raised his hands, trying to appease her.

"We come in peace" said the copy ninja. "We have no intentions to hurt you. We came to this village to investigate what happened."

The woman's shoulders stopped shaking, but she remained suspicious.

"Investigate? It's been months..."

"I know. But unfortunately, we only find out that this had been the last village attacked recently. "

The woman looked at the ninjas behind Kakashi frowning.

"Who are you?"

"Shinobi of Konohagakure" said Kakashi. "We came looking for the person who did this."

Something went off in her eyes as she hugged her apathetic son.

"It's too late..." she moaned, beginning to cry. "He came and killed them all... he destroyed everything..."

Sakura's heart ached as she saw the anguish in that woman's face. She didn't need to ask who was responsible for this massacre, nor the previous ones. Sasuke had become a madman out of control. So filled with hatred and thirst for revenge that he didn't hesitate to ruin the lives of hundreds of innocent people.

"It was just a kid... how can a kid be so monstrous?" the woman continued, sobbing. "As soon as he came to the village he killed a group of old men who only asked him who he was... that was it! Then... he killed everyone... he destroyed our homes, our stores, our crops... I lost my parents, my sister... he killed my husband... and... and... beheaded my oldest son... "

All ninjas were silent when the woman fell to her knees and wept bitterly. Sakura's and Hinata's eyes were filled with tears, while boys seemed sorrowful.

"How did you two survive?" Kakashi asked softly.

She took several deep breaths before he could respond.

"A blond boy... he... he saved us. Me and Kosuke. He stopped the killer from killing me from the back... he told me to run away... "

Everyone was tense and alert. _**That**_ was the information they had been looking for months. They had found that Naruto and Sasuke had been in this village.

"Ma'am, this is very important," said Kakashi. "The blond boy who saved you... he fought with the other boy? They fought here? "

The woman sniffed.

"I'm not sure... I just wanted to escape and save Kosuke. But I think I heard screams and explosions... "

Kakashi nodded. Naruto and Sasuke **had** fought in that village.

"When did you two return to the village?" the white haired ninja Asked.

"The next day... at noon... no one was here. I... came to bury my husband, my son, my friends... this village has always been my home... and now we lost everything. "

Kakashi asked Hinata to help grieving widow and her son. If the woman had any family left they would take her and the boy to them. Those two could not stay living here anymore, alone in the ruins of what had been their home.

Besides that village, there was no record of an attack. That meant the fight between Sasuke and Naruto had stopped the attacks. Obviously this raised other pertinent questions: if there was a fight, who won? Who lost? Who died? Did Naruto kill Sasuke? If so, why didn't he go back to the village? Was he injured or could have he died as well, as he said he would? Or if Sasuke had killed Naruto, why had he stopped the attacks?

"Where are you two?" Kakashi asked, investigating and looking for signs of an intense battle and noticed that he was walking away from the village.

Kakashi followed the cut trees, the craters on the floor and shattered the rocks until he reach a small valley. To his surprise, the valley was unscathed; it was as if the battle had ended when they arrived there. He investigated the entire valley, but didn't find a single clue about what happened on that fateful night.

He was about to return and focus on the village when something dark on the floor caught his attention. Kakashi approached that, at first glance, was a perfect circle of scorched earth and dried leaves.

_"This __was not made by nature,"_ the copy ninja concluded, kneeling and removing the dead leaves. To his surprise, right in the middle of the circle of scorched and barren earth, a small plant was born, it's only two leaves were small and light green.

Behind Kakashi, the sun came through the mountains and the dew that covered the small plant flickered.

* * *

Hardly anyone would recognize the famous international criminal now.

Unlike what happened over the past 10 years, Sasuke didn't wake up thinking about revenge, power and death. In fact, when his onyx eyes opened slowly, trying to adapt to the morning light, he concentrated in the sunshine coming through the window and the small grains of dust that sparkled in front of him. Although his movements were clumsy and difficult to control, as is normal in a three month old baby, he tried to grab the grains of dust and sunlight with his little and almost translucent hands.

He was oblivious about his past, his Uchiha legacy or the complete absence of all his former power. After his final fight against his former teammate and the surprising interence of his deceased brother, Uchiha Sasuke's mind and body reverted back to a pure white canvas of a newborn infant, devoid of any memories or corruption. In a way, Sasuke had turned back into what he deeply was inside: a child who craved for a parent's love, pride and acceptance.

This had been Itachi's final hope, to give his brother what he had taken from him when he decided to stop his family's selfish and foolish plan. All he could do before going to the afterlife, was hope he everything ended up okay and the person he had entrusted his beloved little brother would be able to give him what he needed the most.

Meanwhile, still lying on his pillows and now tired of the sunlight, the baby focused on admiring his own hands, observing their form and touch as if he was seeing them for the first time. But even that couldn't entertain him for long.

He felt alone. There was an emptiness inside him that could not be filled. For some time, the baby knew there was something very important missing. He knew there was something missing in his life and had to find it. She had to be with him. He needed her.

His mother. Instinctively, he wanted his mother with him... where she was supposed to be.

A stomachache made the baby wail and his face flushed with the effort as he emptied his bowels in the diaper. Soon after came the discomfort of having all that crap under his bottom.

No more holding on, Uchiha Sasuke, Team 7 former member, former leader of Taka, former extraordinary ninja and genius... cried loudly because he needed his diaper changed.

* * *

Naruto growled and turned on his futon, trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore the sound of crying. Finally, _finally_ he had managed to fall asleep after Sasuke had woken up crying because he was hungry. Naruto had risen, prepared a bottle with formula and gave it to the baby who had been his best friend. But Sasuke didn't stop crying after drinking milk and Naruto had to rock him and walk around the house for twenty minutes until the little raven fell asleep.

Only one hour had passed, dammit! And Sasuke was crying again!

Groaning as he stood up, the blond came out of his room and opened the door to the next room. They had turned Fukasaku's living room into Sasuke's room because it was the warmest room in the house and closer to the bathroom.

The cupboards were filled with diapers, clothes, towels and medicines that cost a painful fortune to Naruto. Sasuke slept on a small futon but full of blankets, sheets and pillows because there was no money to buy him a crib.

The baby continued crying and waving.

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." Naruto groaned, feeling his eyes sore and swollen and his head heavy due to lack of sleep.

When he approached Sasuke, he smelled it.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto muttered, picking up the baby with a frown and taking him to the bathroom. "Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. "

But of course Naruto looked and shuddered.

"What the hell are you eating, Sasuke?" the blond growled, too tired to care about the angry tone of voice.

The baby continued to cry, even when Naruto gave him a bath and put a clean diaper. Lately, Sasuke was more irritable than ever. He wept for everything and anything and it was almost impossible to make him stop.

Deep down, Naruto was hoping the jutsu ended as soon as possible so he could get his life back. Fighting a crazy Sasuke was better than this.

After dressing Sasuke and wrapped him in a warm blanket, Naruto looked at the baby with a sorrowful expression. It was hard to believe that he had spent the last three months with Sasuke... because that baby was nothing like Sasuke! He wasn't able to look at the baby without wishing that the Sasuke he knew, who was his best friend, turned back into who he was. But up until now, he hadn't the slightest hint about the jutsu that Itachi had used.

On the other hand, Naruto was tired and sick of the situation. He didn't leave Mount Myōboku for two months and the last time he only went out to buy more baby stuff to Sasuke! There was nothing left but to take care of the baby Sasuke. And how the little devil showed him his gratitude? Cried, screamed and vomited on Naruto as if on purpose.

The blond was sick of this. He wanted to sleep a whole night. He wished he could go back to Konoha. He wanted to go eat at Ichiraku Ramen. He wanted to go on missions with his team. He wanted his life back.

He wanted Sasuke back. He wanted the arrogant, competitive and grumpy boy back. He wanted his best friend back.

The baby appeared to finally grow tired of crying and ended up falling asleep slowly in Naruto's arms, who landed him carefully on the futon. On tiptoe, the blond left the room and walked to the kitchen where the frog couple greeted him with little enthusiasm. When Sasuke awakes, everybody awakes.

"How is Sasuke-chan?" Fukasaku said.

Naruto grimaced and grabbed a carton of milk. The old toad had slept badly, but Naruto looked awful. He was pale, his eyes were red and swollen with dark circles around them.

"He cannot wake up crying again," growled the blond. "He can't."

Shima approached the table and landed a platter with seasoned flyers on the table.

"I know it has been difficult..." Shima said, trying to cheer Naruto up. "But it will improve. Older babies tend to sleep all night. "

Naruto looked at her with an angry look.

"I don't want him to be an older baby! I want him to go back to normal! "

"We know, Naruto-chan" Fukasaku continued. "But the jutsu is very difficult to find. And even if we find it... there is the possibility we won't be able to reverse it. "

The teenager's blue eyes widened in panic.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke will stay that way forever?" Naruto muttered, with a mixture of fear and exasperation.

"No! Of course we will be able to reverse the jutsu. There is always a solution to everything" retorted Fukasaku. Naruto couldn't hear that the jutsu could be permanent. The young man was too frustrated to even consider it.

The three began to take their breakfast in silence, occasionally yawning. Shima stood up to grab a plate but slipped and the plate fell to the ground with a bang, crushing into pieces. Naruto and Fukasaku looked, wide-eyed, to the door and listened.

Luckily, Sasuke didn't woke up and the three breathed with relief.

"YO! Good morning!" Gamakichi exclaimed cheerfully, opening the door.

From the living room, a moan quickly turned into screams. Sasuke woke up.

"GAMAKICHI!" the three screamed in fury, making the young frog retreat in fear.

"Eh ... Oops..."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto stood up, prepared a bottle and headed back to the room where Sasuke continued to yell. Carefully, Naruto picked up the boy and tried to calm him by rocking him back and forth and pressing him to his chest, but nothing seemed to work. Sasuke kept yelling and gesticulating, like he was possessed by a demon.

"Sasuke... stop..." the blond said, taking the bottle and closer to the baby's mouth, but Sasuke looked away and continued to scream."Stop screaming. I 'm just trying to help. "

The baby screamed louder and waved his arms as if trying to escape from Naruto grasp.

_**You're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat.**_

_"This isn't Sasuke ..."_

_**Naruto you are one of the one's I want to fight the most.**_

_"This is not the friend I knew."_

_**I will acknowledge that you are strong. Because... You are someone who knows the same pain of loneliness that I do. And… That pain makes a person stronger.**_

_"You're not who I wanted to save."_

The baby hit the bottle with his right arm and it slipped from Naruto hands, crushing on the floor and soaking the carpet with milk.

For Naruto, that was the final straw.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR A DAMN MINUTE?"

The shock silenced the baby and he got very still in Naruto's arms. His onyx eyes were wide with fright.

"I'M SICK OF THIS AND I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT SASUKE! "

"Naruto-chan!" Fukasaku shouted.

Naruto paused and looked at the door, where Fukasaku, Shima and Gamakichi looked at him with eyes full of concern. Realizing his anger, Naruto landed the baby on a cushion and ran out the door before he said or did something he'd repent. He stood beside a tree and gave it a punch, causing the plant to break in two.

"Kuso..." Naruto muttered, breathing heavily.

"Naruto-chan" Fukasaku said, following his apprentice.

Naruto glanced at the frog but quickly looked away.

"Sorry, Jii-chan Sennin."

"You're very tired and this is very frustrating for you" Fukasaku said softly. "It's normal that you are angry."

For some time neither spoke. Until Naruto could take it no more.

"He's not Sasuke anymore... he's not the Sasuke who I wanted to save. I can't look at him... it's too hard. I want the Sasuke I knew back..."

"I know ..." the old frog murmured, moving closer to Naruto. "Why don't you take a break?"

Naruto blinked and looked at his master.

"A break?"

"What you need is a little vacation and rest for a while. What if I transported you to the Kenkyū village? It is a peaceful place but fun as well. It also has one of the largest libraries on jutsus. Perhaps you can find something there. "

Naruto sat on the floor.

"But... what about..."

"We take care of Sasuke-chan" Fukasaku assured him with a smile. "I think me and Kaa-chan can handle it."

"Really?"

"Of course! You can go peacefully. You can stay there as long as you need."

Naruto had to admit that the idea was very tempting. He was so tired... so filled with frustration. Maybe it was better to back off for a while until he could think straight.

And get away from Sasuke.

"Okay, Jii-chan Sennin. It's a good idea."

* * *

In Fukasaku's living room, the infant was placed once more in his cozy futon. He was alone again and, despite being comfortable, having a clean diaper and a full stomach he couldn't feel at ease. That person, who he vaguely recognized as the one who took care of him most of the time, had screamed at him. And he felt his anger; he knew that anger was directed at him.

"Eeeehhh... Uuuh..." gasped the baby, this time silently.

The tears rolled down his pale cheeks and Sasuke felt a new and unknown emotion that broke his small and confused heart.

He felt hated.

* * *

Naruto could not believe what his eyes saw. It was a huge city, full of shops, gardens, fountains and people. Hundreds of people...

Damn, he missed being with other human beings.

With his backpack, the young shinobi went to the first motel he found and rented a room with the hot spring baths and meals included. When he got to his room, Naruto wore a kimono and lay on the floor, stretching and yawning.

One of the maids knocked on the door and asked if he wanted his meal. Naruto readily accepted and ate the delicious food. After months of eating insects, the human food seemed heavenly to him.

After eating, the blond closed the windows and lay on his futon. Seconds later he was asleep.

* * *

_3 days later_

_Mount Myōboku_

"I'm bored" Gamayuri said with the yawn. "There's nothing to do here."

Gamaru gazed at his girlfriend with an angry look.

"You've already said it... three times."

"And I'm still bored" she shot back, turning her back.

Gamaru shrugged. When a fly landed on a rock near the lake where they were resting, he got it with his tongue and ate it. He was about to depart in search of more flies when the sound of the foliage made him turn around.

"Guys!" a small frog exclaimed, approaching them. "You won't believe this! I have news! "

"If you found another mushroom that looks like cat I don't want to know, Gamajun!" Gamayuri muttered with contempt.

"It's not that!" Gamajun said. "Those old geezers brought humans here again."

The eyes of the two frogs widened and stared at Gamajun.

"You sure?" Gamaru asked.

"Of course I am. I saw them! Fukasaku brought that blond human again, but this time he also brought another human. "

"More humans?" Gamaru repeated, not hiding his resentment.

"The blond kid left" Gamajun continued. "But the old geezers are with the other human. Want to see? "

Gamaru and Gamayuri acceded and followed Gamajun through the giant leaves.

Unlike the other frogs, they were not part of the toads that were summoned by ninjas. And they were proud of it! Who the humans thought they were to treat them like pets and how use them for their stupid battles? The toads were superior to humans in every way.

"There!" Gamajun said, pointing to a clearing.

The three frogs hid behind plants and observed Gamakichi and Fukasaku speak by the lake. Near them, Shima sat on a rock beside what looked like a basket.

"I don't see any human" murmured Gamayuri.

"You sure you were not dreaming, Gamajun?" Gamaru whispered, turning to his companion.

"Of course not... look now!"

The three frogs observed Shima open her mouth and, with the tongue, remove something from the basket.

"Is that... a human baby?" Gamaru asked, astonished.

"See! I said they had brought another one" Gamajun shot back with haughtiness.

"What are they going to do now? Are they gonna teach the humans senjutsu as soon as they are born?" Gamaru muttered, full of anger and contempt. "How could they? This is outrageous!"

"So... _cute_!" Gamayuri squealed.

The two frogs stared at her.

"Huh?"

"That baby is so cute!" Gamayuri continued. "I want it!"

"What?"

"You heard me, Gamaru. I want that baby. What a cute little thing!"

"Are you crazy, Gamayuri?"

"It'll be a great pet" Gamayuri said. "Think about it, Gamaru... we could tame it. Like the humans have done to us. "

Gamaru was about to fight back, but it was kind of a good idea. They could take it and train it to serve them. That baby fitted perfectly. Their own human pet.

"If you want it my love, then that is what you'll get" said Gamaru, making Gamayuri smile with satisfaction. "Gamajun! Get ready! "

"Huh? For what?" the little frog asked with some doubts. He didn't want to fight Fukasaku or Shima, he didn't have a death wish.

"You'll be the distraction."

* * *

Both Shima and Fukasaku were worried about Sasuke. Since Naruto left, they had effectively taken his place. Sasuke was clean, clothed and well fed even though it was only possible to touch him with their tongues. However, both knew that the baby was not well.

When he was not crying, Sasuke moaned all night. He had also seemed to have lost his appetite and willingness to play. The frogs knew he didn't like being touched by them, because the toad skin is cold and clammy. Sasuke needed to be touched by another human being, someone who could give him warmth and affection. But for now, there was nobody.

With each passing day, he seemed unhappy. It was as if he knew he had no parents. He knew he was an orphan.

And maybe… just maybe, he missed Naruto. Even though the infant didn't know what the blond was to him yet.

Sasuke woke up and started moaning in the basket. With her tongue, Shima took the baby and tried to move him up and down, but Sasuke continued to whine and moan.

"Shh! Shh! Don't cry, little one" Shima said with some difficulty by having her tongue on the child's abdomen.

Unfortunately, Sasuke would not calm down. His dark eyes were sad and tearful and his lips trembled. Shima knew the baby wasn't able to form a bond with them no matter how much they tried. That baby wanted his human parents. He needed to touch another human being and form a bond with it, or else he would never feel loved. He would never cease to feel alone.

Fukasaku and Gamakichi were training on the lake to relax a bit when a ball broke in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

"Tou-chan! Gamakichi!" Shima shouted, landed Sasuke in the basket and jumped in the direction of her husband.

When the cloud dissipated, and Fukasaku Gamakichi were covered by a viscous purple goo and glued to each other and the floor.

"But what the hell is this?" Gamakichi growled, trying to free himself.

"Ow! Sit still, Gamakichi "Fukasaku said.

"But what happened?" Shima asked, approaching them.

"I do not know..." said the old toad.

The sound of laughter of derision made the three frogs look up, noticing a dark green frog on top of a giant leaf, pointing to laugh at them.

"You guys are slow," the frog joked. "I don't believe the great Fukasaku-sama fell for a prank so simple."

"Gamajun!" Gamakichi shouted. "You bastard!"

"Well, well ... I thought the son of Gamabunta was more insightful" continued Gamajun. "You must be even dumber than your retarded brother."

"What did you say?" Gamakichi roared. "Don't you dare insult the Gamatatsu or I'll kill you!"

"Hmpf" snorted Gamajun before disappearing in the middle of the leaves.

"Wait, you coward!" Gamakichi tried to jump behind him, but was still glued to the floor and ended up falling on top of Fukasaku.

"Gamakichi! Calm down! We must free ourselves of this goo first "Fukasaku said.

"I'll help you," Shima said, throwing water over the two frogs until they were free.

"Don't mind him, Gamakichi" Fukasaku ordered. "That is exactly what he wants."

"He insulted me and my brother!"

"I know. But he doesn't deserve your attention. Forget him and..."

Shima's shriek made the two toads shut up and both ran towards her.

"Kaa-chan! What is it? "Fukasaku said.

Shima pointed to the empty basket where Sasuke had been.

Someone had taken the baby.

* * *

"Holy crap! Shut it up!" groaned Gamaru, looking at the crying infant Gamayuri was carrying.

"I… I can't… It doesn't obey me!"

The young couple entered their cave and placed the baby on one corner, where he continued crying.

"You're the one you said that you want it. So shut it up! It's giving me a headache."

Gamayuri told the baby to be quiet, like she was training a dog. But the baby didn't obey, he was terrified and cold and those two beings were scary.

Suddenly, Gamayuri backed away from the infant, covering her nose.

"EW! Gross! I think it crapped itself!" she shrieked. "I don't want it anymore. It's not cute… it's horrible and disgusting!"

Sasuke cried even louder as the frogs yelled for him to shut up and how disgusting he was. He didn't understand their words, but he felt their anger at him and how much they were repulsed by his presence.

Where was his mother? He wanted her to protect him. He wanted her… he need her…

Feeling scared and unloved, the child cried in despair.

Gamaru couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a solid thick leaf and rolled it up. Then, he moved towards the baby.

"You wanna cry?" asked the frog. "Then I'll give you a good reason to cry, you disgusting thing! This will teach you not to crap on my floor!"

Gamaru took of Sasuke's shirt and started to hit him with the rolled up leaf.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let know what you thought! ^_^**


	2. Parent and Child

**Like I said, this is a little experience I wanted to try out. To those who already read this, well, thanks for re-reading it. For the ones who haven't, I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Parent and Child**

親子 (_Oyako_)

It took three days.

Twenty minutes after they had kidnapped the human baby, frogs repented having laid eyes on it. The baby screamed and cried as Gamaru beat him with the rolled leaf, leaving red marks on the infant's back and belly. Sasuke only stopped crying when he no longer had the strength to yell.

Gamajun was ordered to take charge of the infant's "training", but nothing went as expected. No one changed Sasuke's diaper one whole day. The baby felt his skin hurt underneath the dirty diaper. Gamajun was forced to take it of the baby when the diaper was so full that it began to leak, leaving the child naked, dirty and hurt with diaper rash.

Angered by the disgusting work, Gamajun wiped the cave's floor where they lived and threw a bucket of cold water onto the child to clean him. Sasuke started crying from the cold and pain, getting more spankings from Gamajun and Gamaru.

They tried to feed the baby with maggots and flies, but he wouldn't eat them. Exasperated, Gamayuri gave him some water and left him alone in his corner. Later, they tried to train him to poop and pee outside the cave, beating him whenever he didn't "obey".

After some time, Sasuke stopped crying. When he cried the frogs would come, shout at him and beat him until he shut up. His back, legs, arms and belly were covered with bruises and scratches so, whenever he felt pain, he started moaning softly. He didn't want pain... if he'd cry; he would suffer more and more.

Three days after they brought the baby to their cave, the three frogs realized that the kid was not worth the effort. So Gamaru ordered Gamajun to get rid of him.

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto said, rubbing his swollen belly with Ramen. "I really needed this. It doesn't compare to the Ichiraku ... but it felt so good!"

The maid from the restaurant smiled politely over the many empty bowls of ramen that Naruto had devoured in seconds.

"Ah... I'm glad you liked it ... here is your bill" she said, handing the receipt to Naruto.

"To eat Ramen again, I'd pay with blood, sweat and tears if I had to. Where's my wallet...?" Naruto stuck a hand in his pants pocket and pulled out Gama-chan. "Here it is! Hm?"

In one corner of Gama-chan stood out a white stain.

_"Where did this stain come from?"_ Naruto thought.

Finally, he remembered. One day, while he was having lunch with Fukasaku and Shima, Gama-chan fell from his pocket and rolled across the floor. When Naruto realized that his wallet was missing, Sasuke had already caught it. Naruto tried to get the baby return the wallet, but Sasuke was delighted with it, he never had a toy before and Gama-chan seemed very funny.

"Sasuke, give me Gama-chan" Naruto commanded, extending his hand. The baby looked at Naruto's hands with a confused expression and ignored him, grabbing Gama-chan harder. "Sasuke! I'm not kidding! My money is all in there... give me the wallet now."

Instead, Sasuke brought Gama-chan to his mouth and bit it.

"HEY, TEME!" Naruto shouted taking Gama-chan from the boy's hand before his money got wet with drool. "Gama-chan is not food!"

The baby's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry.

"I think it's time Sasuke-chan gets his own toys" Shima said.

Naruto put Gama-chan in his pocket and picked Sasuke up, trying to calm him down.

"Sasuke doesn't want toys" Naruto said. The idea that Sasuke wanted to play with dolls was ridiculous. Yet there he was… crying because he wanted to play with Gama-chan.

Looking at the white spot on Gama-chan, Naruto felt a sudden urge to see Sasuke. Was he alright? Of course he was. Jii-chan and Baa-chan Sennin were taking care of him, but... was he happy?

Naruto tried to take care of Sasuke as he imagined the Sasuke he knew would want to be treated. He could not imagine Sasuke wanting to play with toys... he had never seen him having fun at the Academy and he had never seen him on the playground. When they weren't on missions, Sasuke used to train alone in his spare time. Naruto never saw the raven have fun. That was why he didn't buy toys for the baby... because he thought Sasuke wouldn't be interested in them.

But maybe Sasuke wanted toys, play and have fun. Maybe Naruto was so concentrated in the past Sasuke that ignored what Sasuke wanted now.

Shaking his head to dismiss those thoughts, Naruto paid his bill and went to the city's huge library. The librarian, an elderly and irritable woman, accompanied him to the scrolls on rejuvenating jutsus with an expression that plainly said _"I'm watching you"._

"Eh! But there are so many of them!" Naruto exclaimed, petrified before two huge shelves full of old scrolls.

"Shh! No noise in the library" the librarian scolded. "All these scrolls are very old and priceless. If you ruin something, I'll call the authorities."

"Yeah... Yeah..."

With her nose up and a suspicious stare, the librarian left Naruto.

_"Ok... which one am I going to read first?"_ the blond thought, frightened by the size and thickness of many scrolls. _"It's best to start with the smallest one."_

Naruto pulled out a small scroll and sat at a table. He barely opened the scroll, his blue eyes widened in perplexity. It was only about cells, nuclei and DNA and a lot of things that he didn't understand at all.

"Someone get me out of this!" Naruto exclaimed.

But before the librarian came to him to pull his ears, Naruto vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

"Naruto-chan!"

When he opened his eyes, Naruto realized he was no longer in the library. He had been summoned to Mount Myōboku by Fukasaku and Shima.

"Jii-chan Sennin?" Naruto asked, confused and rising from the ground. "Why did you call me back? I thought I could stay in town as long as I wanted? My things are still at the motel. "

The toad couple looked at each other. Naruto realized that they both looked exhausted and worried.

"What's wrong?" the blond ninja asked.

"Sasuke-chan..." Fukasaku said.

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his heart beating faster. Oddly, the image that appeared in his mind was not of the Sasuke who he had fought against, but the little baby who used to fall asleep in his arms.

"Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked increasingly worried.

"He... disappeared. He was kidnapped. "

"Kidnapped? How? Who took him?"

Fukasaku continued.

"Three frogs that have resentment towards humans. Three days ago, we were resting by the lake when Gamakichi and I were attacked by one of them. It was only a few seconds, but it was enough to distract us... when we looked at his basket, Sasuke-chan was gone."

"Three days? And why didn't you call me sooner?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't want to worry you" Shima intervened. "We thought we would be able to find Sasuke-chan ourselves."

"But unfortunately, these three frogs know how to hide very well and we couldn't find their hiding even by trying to locate their chakra. The area is very extensive" Fukasaku continued.

"Sasuke-chan's chakra is almost nonexistent. We went looking for him for days without success. We need another Sage who knows his chakra."

Naruto gritted his teeth and went into Sage Mode. Along with Fukasaku and Shima, he ran through the foliage trying to sense Sasuke's chakra. The weather was cold and would start raining soon.

Naruto felt tight in his heart. Sasuke had been abducted while he was having fun like an idiot.

_**"I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you. You're not Sasuke. "**_

Those were the last words that Naruto had said before leaving. He remembered how Sasuke had become suddenly silent and his eyes filled with fear.

How could he say that him? How could he have been so selfish and cruel?

_"I'm gonna __find him"_ Naruto swore. _"He has to be okay."_

Fukasaku stopped and made a sign for them to stop too.

"What, Jii-chan Sennin?" Naruto asked. "Did you find anything?"

"I felt Gamajun's chakra... the frog that attacked us" Fukasaku said to Naruto. "He is a few feet away."

Naruto frowned.

"Let's go!" the blond exclaimed.

* * *

Gamajun swore loudly when it started to rain. Why the hell did he always had to be doing the dirty work? Well... the answer was obvious. Gamaru was bigger and stronger than him and if he disobeyed he could end up with two broken legs. Gamajun had always been Gamaru's henchman and as long as he obeyed, he'd never had to fight in his life. Being small and skinny, Gamajun never wanted to engage in combat. Working to Gamaru, he would not face any danger.

"I found him!" an angry voice shouted.

Before Gamajun could see who had had shouted, a fist went against his face and he flew several feet until he fell on the floor.

"Who ... who... is ...?" the little frog stammered.

Naruto was right in front of him, still with his fist raised and his yellow eyes filled with anger.

"Where is he?" Naruto growled, moving towards Gamajun and seizing him by the collar of his jacket. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Who?"

"Don't mock me! Where is he? "

Gamajun started shaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about ..."

Shima and Fukasaku approached them.

"He refers to the baby that you and your friends stole three days ago," the old frog interrupted quietly but with a frown.

"Baby? I know nothing about no... Ouch!" Naruto clutched his throat with force.

"Don't lie to me, kono yaro!" Naruto muttered. "Where is he?"

Gamajun was terrified. That man was furious and could even kill him. He had no other choice...

"...I left him in the woods nearly an hour ago" Gamajun replied. "I don't remember where..."

The fury in Naruto's eyes turned into horror.

"YOU WHAT?" the blond yelled.

"Naruto-chan, let this scumbag with us" Fukasaku said before the young ninja strangled the frog. "Go find Sasuke-chan. You're the only one who knows his chakra well enough. "

Naruto gritted his teeth and threw Gamajun to the ground before rushing to the middle of the forest of giant leaves.

Gamajun massaged his sore neck.

"It's no use" said the little toad. "Even if he finds him, the kid must already be dead. He barely moved when I left him. "

Shima glared at him.

"For your sake... he better be alive. We won't stop Naruto a second time. "

* * *

When the trickle of icy water began to fall on Sasuke's injured body, he couldn't even groan of pain or cold. On the last day, he had become apathetic to everything and everyone because nobody would give him comfort even if he cried or remained silent.

The little baby was lying to one side on muddy ground and completely naked. His weak breathing freed small clouds of steam in the cold air. His hands and feet were hurting him more and were getting blue.

Nobody wanted to know if he was dirty, hurt or sad. Nobody cared... he didn't matter.

He was alone. Nobody loved him.

He had no mother, he had already realized that. Maybe she didn't exist or maybe she had abandoned him. Either way, he knew she wouldn't save him.

The thunder echoed across the sky, like a roar of a monster, causing the baby to shrink.

It was very difficult to stay awake. He just wanted to sleep to escape that pain and loneliness. His eyes were closing. He wanted to sleep and never wake up, that way no one would be mad at him anymore. No one would yell at him anymore. No one would hate him anymore.

* * *

Naruto ran and ran, looking everywhere. The rain did not help in the search and forced him to remove the water from his eyes constantly. Naruto tried to concentrate on finding his best friend's chakra, but felt nothing.

It was so cold... and Sasuke was alone for over an hour.

_"Why __did I leave?"_ Naruto thought bitterly. _"If I hadn't left... if I hadn't been a coward, this would never..."_

Distracted by his thoughts, Naruto stumbled on a rock and fell to the ground. He was so exhausted that his Sage Mode ended.

"Shit..." the teen cursed, trying to get up. It was dark and raining, he could no longer enter Sage Mode... and Sasuke was there, lost and alone.

"Why? Why do I always lose you?" Naruto lamented. "No matter what I do... I always end up losing you... SASUKEEEEEE!"

Naruto's scream echoed through the forest. Desperate, the blond lowered his head.

"Uumm..."

Naruto lifted his head and looked around. He heard a groan. He was sure it was a groan.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you there? "

Wasting no time Naruto moved by the thick foliage, knocking the leaves away from his way and looking at all sides.

When a lightning illuminated the forest, he saw him… next to a tree.

_Sasuke._

Naruto ran towards the baby.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" the blond exclaimed, landing on his knees beside the child.

His blue eyes widened in horror. Sasuke's body was covered with bruises and scratches. His little feet and hands were blue from the cold. His lips were purple and half-open, the body completely inert, as if...

"No! Sasuke, no!" Naruto groaned, taking of his coat, holding the baby in his arms and wrapping him in it. "You're not dead, you hear me? You'll be fine. Will you open those eyes and you'll be fine! "

The baby didn't react. Naruto felt his eyes burning and his throat tight. He clenched Sasuke against his chest and rubbed his back.

"Do something, teme... please do something" Naruto cried. "You can cry. You can cry all night ... I'll never scream at you for crying. I swear. So... don't die on me, Sasuke. Don't die... "

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's face. The baby's black hair was dirty and sticky but Naruto didn't care. All he wanted was for Sasuke to wake up.

"Don't go..." the blond sighed."I don't ... I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you again. "

Naruto hugged the baby harder and patted his back as he cried.

"Hmmm..."

The young ninja's eyes opened.

"Eeeemm... Uuuum..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face. The baby was moaning. He was alive.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at the boy's face. "That's... that's it... open your eyes... look at me."

Baby's eyelids quivered and opened slowly. His dark eyes seemed empty and confused but, in the end, he focused on Naruto.

"It'll be okay, Sasuke" Naruto reassured him with a weak smile. "I promise you… it'll be ok."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto for a few seconds before closing his eyes again, his little chest rising and falling as he breathed.

* * *

"Naruto-chan!" Fukasaku and Shima exclaimed at the same time when Naruto came out of the woods, carrying Sasuke in his arms.

"You found him" Shima said, approaching them to see the baby. "How is he?"

Naruto glared angrily at Gamajun.

"They beat him, scratched him... those fuckers almost killed Sasuke!"

Gamajun trembled but couldn't escape because Fukasaku had trapped him on a tree.

"We'll pursue his companions" Fukasaku said. "Gamajun already told us where they hide."

Naruto nodded and handed Sasuke to Shima.

"Baa-chan Sennin... take care of Sasuke."

To his surprise, Shima walked away.

"No, Naruto-chan" she said. "_You_ will take Sasuke-chan to the hospital in Kenkyū. We handle this here. "

"What? No way! I have to find the frogs that did this to Sasuke!"

Shima stared at Naruto in the eyes with a serious expression.

"If you want to do something for Sasuke-chan, take him with you and take care of him" Shima retorted. "He needs you... more than you think. A frog cannot take care of a human baby. "

"But..."

"She's right," Fukasaku said. "If you really care about Sasuke-chan, then stay with him when he needs you. Let us deal with the frogs. "

Naruto looked to his masters and then to Sasuke. All the young ninja wanted was to punch frogs that had hurt him, he thought it was the only way to unload all the rage and guilt he felt for having allowed them to take Sasuke. What could he do more for him but that?

Before he could talk back, Naruto saw smoke enveloping him and disappeared. When he opened his eyes, he was in a dry Kenkyū street, dripping.

Wasting no time, Naruto took Sasuke to the city hospital. As he entered the emergency ward he shouted that he needed help, he had a sick and wounded baby. What happened next was blurred. A group of doctors and nurses surrounded him and Sasuke disappeared from his arms. Shortly after, they took him into a room and when Naruto tried to follow them, they wouldn't let him go.

Naruto walked in circles impatiently in the waiting room, wondering why they were taking so long... why nobody told him anything...

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned around and saw a woman in a white coat. He recalled that she was one of the doctors who took Sasuke. How did she know his name? Did he say it when he went inside the hospital? He no longer remembered... everything was very confused in his head.

"Sasuke," the ninja asked. "He'll be all right?"

The doctor nodded slowly.

"Thankfully his injuries weren't serious" she said. "He broke no bones and we couldn't find any damaged organs. Within a few days he will be ready to go home. "

The relief made Naruto sit in the chairs, placing a hand on his chest.

"Good..."

"Naruto-san?"

"Huh?"

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Naruto was taken to the doctor's office, he found out by reading a plaque, she was named Minami Keiko. After sitting down, Naruto told her everything. He told her he was a ninja and that he was taking care of Sasuke in Myōboku Mount, where the frogs who he summoned lived. He told her, with a huge feeling of guilt, that he had felt frustrated with the baby and gone to spend some days in the city, until the frogs reversed summoned him back because Sasuke had been kidnapped.

"I found him in the mud... alone... I thought he was dead..." Naruto said, feeling tears behind his eyes. "If only I hadn't left... he..."

Keiko was an understanding person and knew that taking care of a baby could be exasperating at times. And Naruto was very young.

"Doesn't he have someone else?" the doctor asked. "Can't another family member stay with him?"

"No" Naruto replied. "I'm all he has... and I blew it."

* * *

Naruto didn't leave the hospital.

Sasuke was lying on a cot and was still in isolation, so Naruto could not enter his room. Instead, the blond stood at the window of the bedroom door to look at the baby, making sure he was still alive and breathing.

When they finally gave him permission to enter the room, Naruto pulled a chair next to the crib and watched Sasuke while he slept. Most of the bruises were disappearing and scratches were barely visible.

Naruto realized how stupid and selfish he had been. He just thought of himself and how Itachi's jutsu had affected him rather than thinking about Sasuke and how he felt. He was so worried thinking about the adult Sasuke, who he knew, that he had hurt the baby Sasuke who he had become. Obviously Sasuke's feelings would change if he was a baby, but Naruto had wanted him to behave like before, that's was why he had felt angry with Sasuke.

Naruto had done exactly what Shima said. He had abandoned Sasuke because he was no longer the friend he remembered.

But he was still Sasuke, Naruto would never doubt that. With or without memory, Sasuke was Sasuke. And Naruto would accept Sasuke even if he was a baby.

Carefully Naruto patted the boy's black hair and smiled when he saw him sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly, Naruto felt something in his heart... a feeling of affection that he could not identify. It was gentle feeling, an increasing need to protect and this small baby in front of him. How come he didn't realize how sweet and perfect he looked? Why did feel like he could just watch him sleep for hours? Why didn't he want to leave him?

_"What is this feeling?"_

A nurse came in with a bottle in hand. As she saw Naruto, she stopped by the door.

"Oh? Good morning!" the nurse greeted with a friendly smile.

"Good morning" Naruto said, turning to her.

The nurse approached the crib and smiled when she saw Naruto's hand gently stroking the baby's head.

"Finally they let you be with your baby, huh?" the nurse said, convinced that Naruto was the child's father. However, Naruto didn't realize what she had implied.

"Yes. When can he come home?" Naruto asked.

"Soon" the nurse replied. "You're lucky. He is a very strong and brave boy."

Naruto smiled, a rush of pride growing in his heart.

"I know."

With the sound of voices, Sasuke groaned and began to wake. Naruto approached the crib and greeted the baby with a huge smile.

"Good morning! That was a big nap, huh? "Naruto said, making the nurse laugh. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a confused expression.

When the nurse came to give him the bottle, Naruto asked her whether he could do it.

"I haven't done this for awhile" the blond said.

The nurse nodded "Sure. I bet Sasuke-chan also misses that. "

Naruto bent over the crib and grabbed Sasuke. To his surprise, the baby moaned softly and stood rigid as a statue in Naruto's arms.

"Huh? Sasuke... what's wrong?" the blond asked.

Naruto was troubled when he saw Sasuke's face. The baby's eyes were wide open; his lower lip was trembling and he was white as a sheet.

"Sasuke? Are you in pain? Do you feel sick?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke did not seem in pain... he seemed afraid... of Naruto.

"Why is he like this?" Naruto turned to the nurse. "What's wrong with him? Why does it seem that he is afraid of me? "

"He's been like that with every person who touches him" the nurse said with a sad expression. "He's afraid to be hurt again."

"But I'm not going to hurt him!" Naruto retorted. "He knows me! I would never hurt him. "

"I know... but Sasuke-chan is too scared at this point. He can't trust anyone... not even you, Naruto-kun. He doesn't want to be hurt again. "

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke was discharged from the hospital and Naruto took him to the motel where he was still installed. A frog had brought a bag with diapers, milk bottles and clothes for the baby. Although the other two toads had already been caught, Fukasaku and Shima were busy with their trial. Besides, Sasuke was still not one hundred percent recovered and the best was to let him recover in a clean and warm room because it was very cold on Mount Myōboku. Besides, Naruto wanted to be alone with Sasuke and try to win back his confidence before taking him back to the frogs.

When Naruto brought Sasuke to his room in the motel, the baby had been still and silent in his arms, as if waiting for a beating if he made noise. When Naruto laid the infant on the _futon_, he noticed that Sasuke tried to keep as far away from him as possible. If he could, the baby would flee and hide.

"Sasuke... come on..." Naruto said, sad and a little hurt that Sasuke didn't want to be near him. "Don't be scared. It's me, remember? Naruto. The Dobe. "

The young ninja tried to pick up Sasuke, but as barely touched the baby, he whimpered and trembled. Not knowing what to do, Naruto once again put him down on the _futon_.

"Sasuke..."

For a while, Naruto did what Sasuke wanted and kept his distance, approaching him only to change his diaper and feed him. The blond thought that, with time, Sasuke would trust him again if he saw that Naruto didn't harm him. But the raven was still scared and didn't want to be touched by Naruto.

Naruto missed being able to pick up the baby freely and see Sasuke smiling innocently for silly things like a funny face or a color. It broke his heart to see him so broken.

One day, Naruto could take no more. He picked up his futon and lay down next to Sasuke while he was taking a nap. When the raven woke up and saw Naruto, he was again startled by his presence. But this time, Naruto didn't leave. Instead, the blond approached the child and pulled his small body against him. Sasuke stood rigid as a board, but Naruto didn't drop him and patted his back and head with care.

"It's okay" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke remained quiet and moaned several times, but Naruto didn't let go. A few minutes later, the boy began to relax. That hug was so warm and comforting...

Before long the two fell asleep.

Naruto woke up when Sasuke began to whimper again. Feeling the smell, the ninja knew immediately why.

"It's time to go to the bathroom, huh?" Naruto said, almost amused. "C'mon."

Naruto took Sasuke to the bathroom, undressed him and took off his clothes. Not all wounds had disappeared from Sasuke's body and Naruto's eyes saddened when he saw a greenish black bruise on the little baby's back.

"I know! How about a warm bath?" Naruto suggested. Strangely, he felt he should talk to Sasuke, even though he couldn't understand him. "You'll be much better after a bath. Seriously! There is nothing better than taking a bath, wear your pajamas, eating and going to sleep. You have a dream life, huh teme?"

Naruto filled the sink with hot water and began to wash Sasuke gently with a sponge. Then, he poured a little soap in one hand and washed the baby's thin black hair carefully. Sasuke relaxed when Naruto began to bathe him, he liked when he touched and washed his skin. He liked to feel Naruto's warm hands. He recognized the blond person as his previous caretaker… before the pain came. He had returned and was treating him. But… why? He wasn't his mother.

_Who was he? Who was he to him?_

Naruto took Sasuke and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel, dabbing him softly not to hurt his bruises and scratches. Afterward, he took an ointment that the doctor had prescribed and rubbed into the baby's wounds.

"You'll be ok in no time" Naruto said.

Sasuke remained quiet as Naruto rubbed the ointment into his body until he saw something that caught his attention. A baby with black hair and eyes was staring at him. Curious, Sasuke stretched his arms towards the baby, the baby did the same. When Sasuke stretched one leg and wiggled his arms, the baby in front of him imitated him.

When all wounds were covered with the ointment, Naruto put it back inside it's box.

"All done! Now let's get you dressed, okay?" the young ninja asked. It was then that Naruto realized that Sasuke was making faces at the mirror. "What is it, Sasuke?"

The baby continued to wave toward the mirror, trying to touch your his reflection. Naruto remembered that there were no mirrors in Fukasaku's house, so Sasuke had never seen his own reflection.

"Ah! Want to see yourself in the mirror?" Naruto said smiling, holding Sasuke and sitting him in front of the mirror. "I didn't know you were so vain."

Sasuke stretched his arms and touched the mirror; his expression was a mixture of admiration and confusion.

"Ah... Sasuke? You know that baby is you, right?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke continued to watch his own reflection, more and more intrigued. "Don't tell me... you don't know you're human?"

Maybe Sasuke thought he was a toad! After all, he had been surrounded by frogs for the last three months. What if Sasuke started croaking and hopping all over the place like a frog?

_"No! I have to stop it!"_Naruto thought in panic. "Hey, Sasuke... you're a human being, you understand. You're _**not**_ a toad. You're a human being."

Sasuke looked at Naruto when he came over and took the baby in his arms, facing the mirror.

"See? That's you" Naruto said, pointing to the mirror. "Those are you and me. We are human, you know? See?" Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's little hands and placed it on his open hand. "We have the same hands and the same skin..."

Sasuke looked at the mirror and then to Naruto again. The baby's hand was a lot smaller and pale in comparison with Naruto's, but they were equal. Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's fingers and felt the warmth of his skin.

"You also have eyes, a mouth and a nose like mine" Naruto continued, pointing to his face.

Sasuke reached out both arms and touched Naruto's cheeks, his nose and his mouth. Finally, he grabbed a lock of his blond hair.

"Yes. You also have hair like me" Naruto said, laughing. Sasuke let go of his hair and placed his hands on Naruto's chest, staring at him intently.

Naruto turned back to the mirror and Sasuke stared at their reflections.

"See? We are the same" Naruto finished.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and then stared at the blonds' chest. Without warning, the little raven opened his mouth and rubbed his face in Naruto's chest.

"Huh? What are you doing, Sasuke? "

Sasuke continued to open and close his mouth, rubbing his face in Naruto's chest. It was almost like he was looking for his...

"AH! Sasuke, no!" Naruto removed the baby from his chest. "I... I can't give you milk that way!" the blond said, very red. Sasuke wanted him to breastfeed! "Sorry... no milk in my boobs…!"

Well… Naruto could use his Sexy Jutsu and… _Oh, hell no!_ That was too weird! And just plain wrong!

Hungry and frustrated, the child moaned and his eyes filled with tears. Naruto hurried to dress him and prepared a bottle of milk. When he was ready, the young ninja sat on the _futon_ with Sasuke in his lap and gave him a bottle. The baby drank the milk with delight and his eyes fixed on Naruto's face, who smiled at him and, with his free hand, stroked his back gently.

Sasuke leaned his face against Naruto and completely relaxed, closing his onyx eyes. Feeling safe, the baby fell asleep before finishing the bottle.

* * *

Hours later, Naruto lie down next to Sasuke and fell asleep with the baby pressed against his chest.

When the morning light illuminated the room, Sasuke was the only one to wake up. The baby made no sound, merely opening and closing his eyes slowly. He felt warm and at ease... he also smelled the odor of someone he knew, by instinct, cared about him.

His onyx eyes met Naruto's face, who was still asleep. The baby watched him closely and felt happy to be with that person. Slowly, Sasuke touched Naruto's face with his little fingers and stroked it slowly. In response, Naruto mumbled something in his sleep and hugged Sasuke harder, making the baby's face lean against the blonds' neck.

The baby felt safe. He knew that person would do him no harm and would protect him from pain and loneliness. With Naruto's warm skin against his cheek, Sasuke felt his heart overflowing with affection for him. He knew they were connected.

_Love_. He loved him. He loved that person so much... he just wanted to stay with him forever, because... he was family.

That was when Sasuke finally realized it. That person was not his mother... he had no milk and wasn't female, but it was the other parent. Sasuke had finally found him.

_"Father"_

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke realized when the symbol of the Black Phoenix appeared on the baby's back and the two seals formed in their chests. After three months, the other half of Itachi's jutsu started working.

Sasuke had found his father.

When the Kanji _"Father"_ appeared in Naruto's chest and Kanji _"Son"_ appeared on Sasuke's chest. Naruto's chakra started to leave by his abdomen and formed a thin line that joined with the baby's navel. As minutes went by, Sasuke's chakra became increasingly similar to Naruto's.

The infant ended up falling asleep again, happy to be in his Daddy's arms.

* * *

When Naruto returned to Mount Myōboku with Sasuke in his arms, he was greeted with smiles and tears. Shima fell on him and tried to make sure that Sasuke was okay, but when she tried to pick up the baby, Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto, not wanting to be away from him.

"Don't be sad, Baa-chan" Naruto said. "When I took him to a few shops, all the ladies wanted to hold him but he refused to let go of me. He's very clingy."

Shima moved away but smiled.

"You two seem very close now" she said.

Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-chan... can you take Sasuke-chan back to his room. We have a surprise" Fukasaku said.

Naruto frowned and followed the frog couple. When they entered Sasuke's room, the blonds' eyes widened with amazement.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

A wooden cradle, decorated with a lot of frogs, was at the center of the room.

"Where did get this cradle?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku blushed.

"Well ... I made it" the old toad said. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Hope Sasuke-chan likes it. "

"He'll love it. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto replied , landing Sasuke on his new crib.

The baby cooed and wiggled his legs and arms, keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"Oh! That outfit is so cute" Shima said looking at Sasuke. "He's adorable!"

Sasuke was wearing a brand new dark blue _Jinbei_.

"Yeah! I bought this yesterday when we went shopping "Naruto said, putting a bag on the floor. "We also bought him some toys and new t-shirts."

"T-shirts?" Shima said.

Naruto smiled and showed her the shirt he had bought. It was black and the middle was written: _Mister Poopy Pants_.

"You won't make him wear _that_!" Shima said, shocked.

"Oh, come on! It's funny! " Naruto replied. "And it's true most of the time."

Shima opened her mouth to reply but Sasuke began to wail in his new cradle. Naruto picked up the baby and sat on the floor with Sasuke in his lap.

"Well... since you received so many gifts today I think it's time to give you this" Naruto said looking at Sasuke and getting something out of his pocket. "This is for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately stretched his arms, grabbing Gama-chan.

"Naruto-chan... you're giving it to him?" Fukasaku asked. "But it's your wallet."

"It's okay" Naruto replied, smiling when Sasuke nibbled Gama-chan. "I took all the money from it and filled it with dry leaves. I already bought an adult wallet for me. Besides... Sasuke adores Gama-chan."

And it was true; Sasuke grabbed the wallet again and shook it. When Gama-chan fell to the ground, the baby laughed. Naruto picked up the wallet and gave it to Sasuke again.

The two played with Gama-chan for hours. Naruto laughed almost as much as Sasuke, feeling strangely close to the baby.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't know it yet, but they were getting one step closer to becoming parent and child.

**The End**

**To be continued on Phoenix Rising**

* * *

**I decided to test it if this small "memory special" can stand on its own in the fanfiction "world".**

**_Jinbei_ sets consist of a top and matching shorts. It's really cute.**

**Don't forget to review! I love to read them! See ya!**


End file.
